World After Death/Issue 32
James knocked on the door and then entered, he saw Andrew laying on the makeshift, he was unconscious, Megan sat in a chair next to him, she saw James. "You came," she said with a small smile. "Figured I should check on him. How is he?" Megan wiped her eyes. "Not well, he hasn't woke up yet. I'm so worried. What if he doesn't wake up?" "I'm sure he will, he's a tough old man. Did someone hurt him?" "No, no. He was on his way to get you...for dinner. He slipped on a step, fell all the way down." James slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I feel to blame for this I shouldn't have been late." "It's not your fault you-" she paused, noticing drops of blood on his hand, Vince's blood. "Is that blood?" James quickly jerked his hand away and wiped it on a towel. "Don't mind that...there was a biter outside, got pretty close, but I took care of it." "Oh, okay. Look if you don't mind I'd just like to be alone with him for awhile." Megan said. "Oh yes, of course. Please stop by my room if you need anything." David approached, a bottle of pills in his hand. "Sir, have you seen Ernie? He forgot one of his prescriptions." James quickly stood up and took the pills. "I'll be sure he gets these. You just worry about Mr. Harter, David." James quickly left the room, leaving David confused. ---- Much later in the early morning hours Richard stood outside the room that the prisoners were being held in, he nervously shifted his head from side to side looking at each end of the hall. He heard footsteps approaching, he tensed up and slowly put his hand on his gun, ready for the worst. Susan emerged from around the corner and his stress relived. "Susan, finally. How's it looking out there?" "Not good, lots of people still out. I don't think we'll be able to sneak everyone out." "Well we need at least one of them to show us where their camp is. Think we could get one past?" "We could, not like we have a choice." "Alright, stay out here and keep watch. I'm gonna go talk to them." Before Richard could go inside, Susan grabbed his hand, he looked back at her, a look of worry was on her face. "Please...be careful. That one guy Robert seems dangerous." Richard smiled warmly. "I will." He slowly entered the room. The young African-American man was sitting up in a chair, he looked at Richard his one eye burned with hate and anger. "What do you want?" He asked. Three others stood to their feet, Robert the girl and the blind guy. The Mexican guy remained in the corner of the room, his head down and wound hidden by his long hair. "Listen to me, just keep it down. Me and my friend are getting out of here, we wanted to take one of you with us." "Why not all of us?" Robert asked. "Too many guards, three people is a lot less noticeable than seven." "Fair point, but why are you even doing this?" "It's been a long time coming. They're father was a decent leader at first, after he died Chris lost it. Did a lot of bad stuff, you saw that with Tyler and Alicia. James he's even worse." Robert grabbed Richard by his jacket and pulled him close face to face. "I don't believe you for a second. I bet you're a spy or some shit." "To be fair this guy did stop Marshall from beating Vince, if he didn't Vince would be dead." Matthew said. "He helped me out too." Lindsey said. "What?" Robert asked. "When that one asshole tried to...you know. He stepped in and stopped it." Robert let Richard go somewhat reluctantly. "So you can only take on of us?" "I wish I could take you all but its just too hard. I promise though once I link up with the rest of your people. We'll come back to bust you out." "How do you plan to do that? You're far outnumbered." Trevor said. "Marshall has numbers sure, but most of the people here are piss poor fighters. Your people are skilled I saw that first hand. Also..." Richard took off his backpack and set it on the ground in front of them. "I took a few things from the armory." He unzippd the bag revealing at least ten maybe more hand grenades and a few C4 bricks. "Damn. I didn't even see that many frags back in the Army." Robert said. "So which one of you will it be? Another guard will be here soon for his shift so we have to get moving." Robert turned to Lindsey. "It's gotta be you." "What? No I can't. What about Vince? Rachel's probably scared to death, she needs him." "Vince got banged up pretty bad, he can barely move. Same goes for Matthew." Lindsey looked at Trevor, he shook his head side to side. "You should go." Robert looked into Lindsey's eyes, and Lindsey looked into his she could tell just from the look he really cared about her. "Lindsey...I can't let those fuckers do anything to you again. Please, please go." Lindsey knew there was no arguing with him, she sighed sadly. "Alright, I'll go." Robert kissed her. "Thank you." He then turned to Richard. "If she gets hurt I swear to god I will kill you." "She'll be fine, you have my word." Lindsey hugged Trevor and Matthew. "Be safe guys." "Tell Shelby I'm okay. Alright?" "Of course." Matthew's eyes were tearing up, he quickly wiped them. "Just be careful, Lindsey...please." "I will, Matt, don't be scared. Stay tough for me alright?" "Yeah, yeah...will do." Matthew said with a forced chuckle. Lindsey approched Vince who sat in a far corner of the room. "Vince?" He slowly raised his head, a makeshift eyepatch covered his wound, the swollen blackened flesh bulged underneath it. Lindsey could hardly recognize him with his longer hair and the wound, he looked like a different person. "I know you're leaving." He said weakly. "I'm sorry, Vince. I just wanted to say goodbye." Vince hugged her. "Tell Rachel not to worry and don't tell her about what happened to me. It'll break her heart." Lindsey kissed him on the cheek. "I will, just take care of yourself please." Vince nodded and Lindsey returned to Robert. "Think Vince will be okay?" "I'll look out for him. Just get out of here." Lindsey joined Richard at the door. "I'll make sure you all get out of here." "Come on, next guard will be here any minute, we gotta move." Richard said. ---- Just a few minutes later, Larry stepped out of the armory an M16 rifle in hand he walked down the long dark hall to the prisoner room, he passed by Shane on the way. "Larry you taking watch for the prisoners?" "Yeah, it's my first night watching them." "Better than me I guess." "Why's that?" "That girl, man. Can't take my eyes off her...oh man I would ravage that woman." "Okay..." Larry said awkwardly "Sorry, lost in the thought. Anyway you better get going." "Yeah...sure. Have a good night Shane." ---- James Marshall heard a light knock on his door, he sighed. "Come in." The door slowly opened and Megan entered the room. "Hi, James. Sorry if I was-" "Oh no it's nothing, please come in, Megan. How is your grandfather?" She burst into tears. "Both of his legs are broken and he has a concussion." James stepped closer to her. "Hey, hey, don't cry. He's going to be okay." "You-you don't know that." James slowly wrapped his arms around her and brought her close into his embrace. He knew this was his chance to finally get close to her. "He's a tough old bastard, he'll make it. I know he will." She returned the hug. "I'm just scared. My whole family is dead, my dad, my mom, my brother. He's all I have left." "Now that's not true." She looked up to him. "What do you mean?" James put one of his hands on her soft face. "You have me." Megan's face turned bright red. "James...I." He kissed her. "Don't talk just let it happen." Megan was lost she couldn't even remember why she came in his room, she had forgotten everything, before she even knew it James had brought her to the bed and removed her shirt. This finally brought her back to reality. She began to squirm underneath him. "Wait James I...this is going too fast. Please." He grabbed her waving arms and forced them to the bed. "It's okay, Megan. You'll love it." "Please James, just stop. I don't want this!" He covered her mouth, she began to cry knowing there was nothing else she could do. "Don't fight it, Megan...just let it happen." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Matthew *James Marshall *Richard *Susan *David *Larry *Andrew Harter *Megan Harter *Shane Deaths *None Trivia *None Previous Issue: Issue 31 Next Issue: Issue 33 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost